This invention relates to a spring actuated woodworking clamp for clamping work pieces of widely varying thicknesses, particularly for gluing parts together.
For gluing it is often desired to use a spring actuated clamp which will maintain a constant pressure on the workpiece by the action of a spring over a period of time while the glue is setting. It is a great convenience to have a single clamp which is quickly adjustable through a wide range to receive workpieces which may vary in thickness from perhaps a few inches to several feet.
Clamps heretofore devised for such purpose have been excessively complicated and expensive, making them impractical where a number of clamps are necessary.
Objects of the present invention are therefor to provide an improved spring operated clamp, to provide a clamp of the type described which is quickly adjustable to workpieces of widely varying thicknesses, and to provide a clamp for the present purpose which is a simple and inexpensive adaptation of a known type of spring actuated pliers type clamp.